Glasses
by Midori-chan37
Summary: Vanitas n'aurait jamais cru que quelque chose qu'il déteste à ce point puisse produire un tel effet.


Titre : Glasses

Disclaimers : Bla bla bla, pas à moi, bla bla bla...

Pairing : VanVen

Rating : M (oui, je sais que vous êtes là pour ça bande de perverses ! *paf*)

Résumé : Vanitas n'aurait jamais cru que quelque chose qu'il déteste à ce point puisse produire un tel effet.

A/N : Elisa, tu es un génie. Joyeuse fête commerciale stupide à tous et à toutes, et surtout rappelez-vous qu'il faut dire toute l'année à votre moitié que vous l'aimez, pas besoin d'attendre un jour en particulier pour ça ! è_é

Bonne lecture à tous !

Glasses

_- « Désolée Monsieur, je vous avais pas vu ! »_

« Désolée Monsieur je vous avais pas vu, désolée Monsieur je vous avais pas vu, je t'en foutrai moi des Désolée Monsieur je vous avais pas vu !»

Ah, les douces journées du mois de mai. Les oiseaux chantent, le soleil brille, les chocobos dansent et chantent dans les vertes prairies et, comme vous l'aurez sans doute remarqué, les étudiants de 21 ans aux cheveux coiffés de manière improbable philosophent sur le sens profond de la vie et de ses inévitables fatalités.

Elles pouvaient prendre n'importe quelle forme, mais la fatalité dont il est ici question avait frappé d'un coup vicieux le jeune homme répondant au doux nom de Vanitas plus tôt dans la matinée en revêtant l'apparence d'une innocente petite fille blonde aux yeux bleus profitant de sa matinée libre pour faire une bataille d'eau avec ses amis. Aucun problème, lui diriez-vous ?

Pas tout à fait, étant donné que lorsque le jeune homme était passé à leur hauteur dans le charmant parc de Twilight Town, le petit démon avait choisi ce moment précis pour manquer son ami aux cheveux d'une étrange couleur argentée et diriger son jet en plein sur son visage, pile dans l'œil droit. Toujours rien d'impardonnable pour des enfants d'après vous ?

D'après Vanitas aussi, pendant les trois secondes et demi qu'il lui avait fallu pour se rendre compte qu'il voyait de manière étrange. Cette constatation faite, il ne lui avait pas fallu beaucoup plus longtemps pour remarquer la lentille qui trônait fièrement à ses pieds dans la poussière de l'allée qu'il remontait. Oh putain de...

- « Désolée Monsieur, je vous avais pas vu ! »

Vanitas lança pour toute réponse un regard meurtrier à la petite fille, avant de quitter précipitamment le parc, les neurones en ébullition. L'appartement dans lequel il vivait se trouvait maintenant à une demi-heure de transports en commun derrière lui, tandis que ses cours débutaient dans moins d'un quart d'heure, et que le premier était donné par la pire peau de vache que le jeune homme ait jamais rencontrée, toutes catégories confondues.

C'est donc avec l'air d'un condamné à mort que l'on conduisait à l'échafaud que Vanitas pénétra dans les premières toilettes devant lesquelles il passa, avant d'aller se planter devant l'un des miroirs et de se contempler comme l'aurait fait l'une de ces filles si agaçantes et superficielles qu'il détestait.

Vu la manière dont il voyait actuellement, pas question de passer le reste de la journée dans cet état, il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à... Non, c'était juste complètement inconcevable !

Le grand, le superbe, l'illustre Vanitas, l'archétype même du Bad boy qui fait rêver toutes celles qui passaient sur son chemin ne pouvait quand même pas se balader avec une paire de lunettes sur le nez ! Sa réputation serait fichue avant même d'avoir tenu une heure, c'était certain.

La sentence était pourtant inévitable, étant donné la vue que lui avaient laissé ces centaines d'heures passées sur la console – chose dont très peu de personnes étaient d'ailleurs au courant –, aussi se débarrassa-t-il rapidement de sa dernière lentille avant de sortir des profondeurs obscures de son sac de cours un étui noir tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal.

Vanitas contempla un instant la boîte comme si celle-ci allait le mordre puis, résigné, en sortit la paire de lunettes qui trônait fièrement à l'intérieur, l'air de le narguer.

Oui ce n'était pas la fin du monde, oui il avait passé suffisamment de temps chez ce fichu opticien pour qu'elles lui aillent plutôt bien et oui il s'en remettrait sans doute un jour, mais il n'empêche que sa fierté venait de prendre un coup dont elle garderait longtemps la trace.

Vanitas ferma les yeux et souffla un grand coup, s'exhortant au calme, puis les rouvrit et se contempla à nouveau d'un air critique, peu habitué à se voir avec ces « choses » sur le nez. Puis, voyant qu'il n'avait plus que trois minutes pour rejoindre l'amphithéâtre où le fabuleux professeur Vexen dispensait ses cours de biologie, il sortit des toilettes d'un pas rapide. Avec un peu de chance, un imbécile comme Seifer lui chercherait des noises et lui permettrait d'évacuer sa frustration.

oooOOOooo

Malheureusement ou heureusement pour lui, aucun de ces crétins qui ne pouvaient pas l'encadrer ne vint à sa rencontre aujourd'hui, sans doute rapport à son aura plus meurtrière qu'à l'accoutumée d'ailleurs. Cette merveilleuse aura n'avait cependant pas éloigné les glousseuses professionnelles qui lui couraient habituellement après, et il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elles s'étaient même montrées bien plus insistantes et envahissantes que d'habitude, à croire qu'elles n'avaient toujours pas enregistré le fait qu'aucune d'entre elle n'aurait jamais la moindre chance. Ce n'était pas faute de passer la majeure partie de son temps libre à bécoter son petit ami dans les moindre recoins du campus, pourtant.

Petit ami qu'il n'avait pas vu de la journée d'ailleurs, mais rien de bien nouveau sous le soleil étant donné que Ventus commençait bien après lui aujourd'hui et avait cours dans le lointain et sauvage bâtiment des arts. Il n'irait cependant pas chercher le blond au milieu de ses pinceaux et de ses feuilles de dessin cette fois-ci, étant donné la quantité de travail pharaonique que l'autre scientifique fou leur avait donné. Vieux con.

C'est donc une petite heure plus tard que Vanitas se retrouva sur l'antique canapé défoncé que ses parents avaient eu la grâce de leur laisser lors de leur aménagement. Une attention certes louable, mais dont il se serait volontiers passé. Bref.

Vanitas poussa un profond soupir et commença à travailler. Avec un peu de chance, il n'en aurait que pour deux ou trois semaines.

La fin de l'après-midi passa sans que le brun ne s'en aperçoive, et il ne prit conscience de l'heure avancée que lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer et un sonore « je suis rentré ! » être lancé à la cantonade. Ce n'est pas pour autant que le brun leva les yeux de son ordinateur portable, même pas quand il sentit deux bras passer autours de son cou et un souffle chaud dans sa nuque.

- « Bonjour. » souffla Ventus au creux de son oreille.

Vanitas poussa un vague grognement pour montrer qu'il avait entendu, puis replongea aussitôt dans un monde rempli de mots tous plus compliqués les uns que les autres et de schémas à la facilité de compréhension plus que douteuse.

Ventus ne fit aucun commentaire, habitué à ce genre de comportement de la part de l'autre jeune homme, et posa ses affaires avant de venir à son tour prendre place sur la relique ambulante.

- « Tu as passé une bonne j- »

Ventus s'interrompit au beau milieu de sa phrase.

Peu habitué à ce que son moulin à paroles ambulant ait le bec cloué, Vanitas se tourna vers lui et haussa un sourcil. Le blond le contemplait complètement bouche bée, les yeux fixés sur les siens, ou plutôt sur ce qui se trouvait dessus réalisa-t-il soudain. Eh merde, elles lui étaient sorties de l'esprit, ces conneries. Et Ventus qui continuait à le regarder comme une bête curieuse !

- « Quoi ? » finit par demander Vanitas d'un ton grincheux. « Je te préviens tout de suite que si tu as l'intention de te foutre de moi, je- »

Il fut stoppé au beau milieu de sa tirade par les lèvres de Ventus qui vinrent se poser fiévreusement sur les siennes, l'entraînant dans un baiser des plus passionnés.

Bien que Vanitas apprécie grandement l'attention, il refréna un instant les ardeurs de son petit ami quand celui-ci commença à s'attaquer à la boucle de sa ceinture.

- « A-Attends Ventus, c'est pas que j'en ai pas envie hein, mais j'ai encore plein de boulot à terminer et- Oh putain ! »

Il devina le sourire du blond contre sa peau sans même avoir besoin de le voir, tout en tâchant de conserver le peu de sang froid qu'il lui restait tandis que Ventus s'attaquait à cette zone si sensible chez lui qu'est le cou.

Dans un ultime élan de bon sens, Vanitas parvint à articuler un charmant :

- « Ventus sérieusement, Vexen va me tuer si je lui rends encore un seul papier en retard ! »

Pendant les quelques secondes où le blond s'arrêta, Vanitas crut s'en être tiré sans trop de dommages collatéraux. Jusqu'à ce Ventus ait l'audace de lui faire le coup du regard dit « super sexy ». À ce stade là, il aurait été difficile pour n'importe quel gay normalement constitué de refuser une telle invitation, si bien que...

- « Putain, t'as plutôt intérêt à ce que je ne sois pas près de l'oublier. »

Ventus n'eut pas besoin de plus pour reprendre là où il s'était interrompu, et le débarrasser au passage de cette chose affreusement gênante appelée « T-shirt ».

Ceci fait il fondit sur le torse de son amant, tandis que ce dernier tentait tant bien que mal de déshabiller à ton tour son petit ami. Il ne savait absolument pas quelle mouche avait piqué Ventus mais cette facette dominatrice chez l'autre commençait de plus en plus à lui plaire, bien qu'il n'ait pas vraiment l'habitude de se laisser faire ainsi.

Il n'émit pourtant aucune protestation lorsque Ventus commença à le préparer pour ce qui allait suivre et profita de chaque seconde, de chaque coup de rein et de chaque baiser, et lorsqu'enfin ils vinrent ensemble dans un dernier soupir ils restèrent longtemps allongés l'un contre l'autre, encore étourdis par ce qui venait de se passer.

Vanitas sentit soudain la main de Ventus remonter le long de sa joue, puis remettre doucement en place ses lunettes restées en place pendant tout ce temps.

- « Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je te vois avec. » commenta le blond d'un ton parfaitement posé malgré ce qui venait de se passer.

- « Profite bien de la vue alors, parce que c'est pas près de se reproduire. »

- « Pourquoi, moi je trouve qu'elles te vont bien. Réflexion faite, tu serais peut-être même mieux ave- Hé ! »

Vanitas repoussa sans aucune délicatesse le blond avant de partir en quête de son boxer. Dieu que ces petites choses avaient tendance à disparaître au mauvais moment !

Ce fut seulement lorsque le brun réussit à mettre la main sur le dit vêtement qu'il sentit Ventus venir se coller contre lui en l'enlaçant par derrière.

- « Vaniiiiiiiiiii, tu boudes ? »

- « Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit que je te ferais déjà la prochaine fois que tu m'appellerai comme ça ? »

- « Que tu me donnerais la correction que je mérite, si je ne m'abuse. » répondit le blond d'un ton malicieux.

- « Hum, ce sera donc fait en temps et en heures. Tu me laisses bosser maintenant ? »

- « … T'es vraiment invivable. »

- « Le charme Ventus, le charme. »

- « C'est ça, si tu veux. Mais je suis sérieux tu sais, tu devrais les porter plus souvent : tu n'as même pas idée de quel effet ça fait ! »

- « Oh mais j'ai pu constater. Qui aurait cru que le si gentil et innocent Ventus possédait ce genre de vice ? » se moqua Vanitas en rallumant son PC.

- « C'est ça, marre-toi. En attendant, ce n'est pas qui criait pour en avoir plus et qui- »

L'antique coussin vestige de l'éternel canapé effectua un somptueux vol plané pour aller atterrir pile sur le tête de Ventus, qui râla un peu pour la forme avant de laisser son homme tranquille.

De toute façon, il savait pertinemment que l'autre viendrait en redemander avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de lui manquer.

oooOOOooo

Voilà ! Je vais maintenant aller m'enterrer dans un petit trou, mais sachez que parce que c'est la quinzième Saint-Valentin que je passe en tant que célibataire (et aussi parce que c'était accessoirement mon anniversaire hier), vous êtes obligés de me laisser une review \O/

**meurs**

Bonne fin de journée à tous !


End file.
